Summer Rains
by Tsume Ryu
Summary: Blech. I was soooooo depressed when I wrote this. Anyhow, Fuu is getting teased by some mean classmates. One-parter for now. I'm not sure if I'm gonna add more to it or not. Let me know what you think.
1. Default Chapter

Hououji Fuu slowly walked down the street. Even though it was pouring rain, she still took her time. It was days like these that made her think of Cephiro. There was just something about the rain that made her thoughts wander. And, like they always did, they ended up focused on 'him'. She mentally steeled herself as she walked up to the school yard. ~Stop it. You are only hurting yourself~   
  
School, for Fuu, was dull and boring, but fourtunately, the day always seemed to fly by. The lunch bell rang and she followed the rest of her classmates out towards the cafeteria. There was definetly a certain emptiness about today. She managed to drag herself to the table farthest away from everyone else that hadn't been subjected to the rain. Since it was an outdoor cafeteria, the wind was free to billow over the tables, and because of this, there were never really too many students who sat outside to eat. Except, however, the group of girls who just loved harassing people, and Fuu was usually their target. They always sat as close to her as they could without actually sitting at her table. They only did this so Fuu could hear what they were talking about. She frowned sadly as they started off with their usual topic.  
  
"Saku!" one of them squealed, "Tell us about that guy you met!"  
  
The girl named Saku started speaking, just loud enough so Fuu could hear. "Oh he's so hot!"  
  
The other girls giggled.  
  
"We were at the movies, me and Muzai. And there was this cute guy sitting in front of us-"  
  
Fuu shuddered as a sudden gust of wind blew past her.  
  
"And he started talking to us- And I ditched Muzai- and we went into the bathroom."  
  
The ex-Magic Knight tightly closed her eyes and tried not to listen to the droning of the girl...  
  
"And he was kissing me- and I was kissing back- and he wanted me to come home with him- and I totally blew him off!"  
  
The other girls started laughing.  
  
Fuu stood up to leave.   
  
"Hey! Hououji!" Saku shouted.  
  
She looked at the other girl with hard, emotionless eyes. "What do you want?"  
  
"C'mere and tell us one of your stories! Surely you must've met SOMEONE that at least smiled at you." She sneered.  
  
~Ferio~  
  
Fuu's words caught in her throat and she exhaled sharply.  
  
The girl sitting next to Saku smiled and flipped some of her dark hair over her shoulder. "Don't be cruel Saku. You know Fuu doesn't get that attention. She's too busy studying!"  
  
The other girls broke out into laughter.   
  
The wind picked up again, but this time Fuu's entire existance was warmed by it. The slow breeze engulfed her and a faint familiar scent filled her nose. She felt a presence in the gust, like someone was holding her, telling her to be strong.  
  
"Ferio." It was the only word that escaped her lips.  
  
The group of girls looked back at her quizzically. Fuu suddenly felt hot tears burning in her eyes and she ran back inside before the girls could see them.   
  
  
Author's Notes: Bleh. Sorry I wrote this piece of crap. But I was depressed again and watching MKR. I dunno if I'm gonna continue this but review and let me know what you think, kay? Sorry this part was so short but thanks for reading it anyway.   
  
Love and Peace  
Tsume Ryu  



	2. Today

Chapter Two  
  
Fuu quietly waited at the library for her parents to come and get her. Since it was Tuesday, she had to stay after for Archery. everything reminded her of Cephiro. Especially archery. She had used a bow in Cephiro, before she, Umi, and Hikaru had managed to earn Escudo from the Spring of Eterna. She had used the bow to save *him* the first time their paths crossed. She sighed deeply. What in the name of god was she supposed to do? She couldn't just give up on him, but she couldn't spend her life miserable waiting for him either.  
  
A small white sports car pulled up in front of her, it was one of Saku's male friends, Fumeiyo. "Heya, Fuu!" He grinned mockingly, "Do ya wanna ride?"  
  
Just then, another car pulled up, but thankfully it was her parents and her older sister, Kuu.   
  
~Thank the Gods.~ She silently sighed in relief as she climbed inside.  
  
Her father grinned into the rearveiw mirror. "So, Fuu, how was school?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
He frowned thoughtfully. "How did archery go?  
  
"It was okay."  
  
He thought for a moment. "So how's your love life?" He turned and winked slyly at her.  
  
She averted her gaze, and watched rain droplets slide down the car windsheild. She looked on with a certain degree of apathy as the stoplight turned green. But as her father pulled out, a small red truck sped through the red light to the Hououjis' left. The driver opened his mouth to scream, but there wasn't much else he could do. The cars collided and Fuu could only hear herself shriek before the world turned black.  
  
  
~~~~~`  
  
Fuu opened her eyes. ~Why in the world are those lights so bright?~  
  
She opened them a little farther and was looking up at a nondescript white ceiling.  
  
"She's coming to!" Kuu shouted from somewhwere out of Fuu's line of vision.  
  
She watched dazedly as her mother and father rushed to her side.  
  
"Fuu, honey! Are you okay?" He father asked frantically.  
  
She weakly nodded.  
  
Her mother bit her lip as the doctor and a police investagator slowly stepped up to her.   
  
Fuu held a hand up to her head as everyone was pummeling her with questions.  
  
"Can you remember the liscense number of the truck that hit you?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
The officer shook his head. "He managed to pull into reverse and get away. He couldn't have gotten far, though."  
  
Thankfully enough, the officer turned to leave, but then he looked up, suddenly remembering something. He pulled a small plastic bag out of his pocket that contained something that made Fuu's heart skip a beat.  
  
The officer noticed her reation. "Do you know what this is? It was found near the crime scene."  
  
It was the little ornate communicator Ferio had given her.  
  
"N-no! It's mine." She stuttered numbly. "It must've been ejected from the car..."  
  
~What is that thing doing here? I thought I lost everything from Cephiro when we were warped back to Tokyo Tower. Besides, it's been nearly a year since I was in Cephiro, I should've noticed that I had it by now.~  
  
"Well, Miss Hououji, we ran some tests on you while you were asleep, so you can now be released to you're family." the doctor interupted.  
  
Fuu forced a weak smile.  
  
  
**************  
  
The next morning Fuu walked slowly to school. She looked worriedly at the little object in her hand. ~How did this get here?~ she wondered for quite possible the umpteenth time. She hadn't used it yet, she was too afraid her parents may find her talking into it.   
  
~I'll just have to wait patiently until I can use it without anyone seeing me.~   
  
For the first time in a long time, Fuu smiled a genuine smile.  
***  
  
As always, Fuu sat at her usual table. Today, however, she was to lost in thought to care about Saku and her immature friends.  
  
~I can't wait to call Ferio. I'm getting too impatient.~  
  
The little orb suddenly emitted a loud chime. Loud enough to startle Fuu, and loud enough to gain Saku's attention.   
  
"Fuu?"  
  
Fuu was sure her heart stopped.  
  
"Fuu? Fuu-chan! Are you there?"  
  
It was Ferio's voice breaking through the static. Saku cocked an eyebrow. Fuu had one odd little cellphone.  
  
"Ferio..." She whispered, tears welling in her eyes. "Ferio!"  
  
"Thank the Pillar..." Hearing his voice, Fuu started sobbing.   
  
Saku and two other girls with her shifted in their seats to see what all show was about.  
  
"Fuu-chan? Why are you crying?" He questioned.  
  
She let out another chocked sob. "I wish you were here so you could see that I am smiling."  
  
"Fuu-chan, I wish I were there too. I love watching you smile."  
  
Fuu smiled again and blushed.   
  
Ferio guessed this, "And making you blush."  
  
Fuu shook her head, still smiling the whole time. "Ferio? Are you still in Cephiro?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. I assume you're in Tokyo?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
There was a pause. The two of them were too overjoyed to hear each other's voices.  
  
"Ferio?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"How did this part of the communicator get here?"  
  
He grinned widely from his end. "Y'know, I'm not sure. But Cephiro is a place ruled but the heart."  
  
"Yes. I thought that." Fuu sight contentedly. "Maybe someday, I'll hear AND see you again."  
  
"Yeah. Someday, Fuu-chan." He told her gently. "You just watch. Someday..."  
  
"Ferio, I have to go back to class now." She noticed the other students walking indoors. "Am I able to contact you from so far away.?"  
  
"Yeah, but Fuu? Leave it on. I'll behave, I promise."   
  
She smiled as his usual mischeiviousness slipped back into his voice.  
  
"Okay." She grinned again and got up to leave. She walked confidently past Saku and headed inside with a slight bounce to her step.   
  
Authors Notes: Blech. I don like this chapter much either. It seems that I've hit a personal note among a few people who reviewed me. I hope you guys stay strong, and don't let sociality make you depressed. You just let me know, and I'll go kick the ass of whosever bothering you, kay? Blech, Oh yeah! Peach Godess- Please be my friend. I'm a huge fan of you and Suzanamu-sama. Please be my friend! I don't care how pathetic I sound. Be my friend!   



	3. The first time in a long time...

Author's Notes: Alrighty, this chapter sucks meat. I didn't get the story going anywhere I wanted (these things write themselves, I'm telling you!), But I thought I ended up at a good spot. Well it is that time of year again. The summer. School's out. Fanfics are comin' out the wazzu. AND IT'S ALMOST MY BIRTHDAY!!! Wahoo!! I love my birthday! It's the only holiday that revolves around ME getting stuff. ^_________^ Whew! Anyhow.... I hope you all keep reading this now that this is gonna end up being a frickin' epic. Gomen ne, but there are some spoilers for the beginning of Season two in this. And Clef fans: he made a teeny cameo. Lafarga Fans: (lafarga fans? There is a such thing? I just jest, I like Lafarga.) He makes a small cameo as well. Ja ne peeps.  
  
Finally, after all her classes, it was time to go home. For once, Fuu didn't even think about class for the rest of the day. It was all she could do not to break down in tears. She was just so numb with happiness, it was making her face red.   
  
She didn't even notice Saku and her stupid friends until it was too late. "Hey!"  
  
Fuu looked up abruptly from the little pink communicator. "Excuse me?" She didn't really feel all that thrilled to talk to them, but her polite side won out.   
  
Saku put a hand on her slim hip. "I wanna know what the hell's going on."  
  
"With what?" The wind knight asked, annoyance slipping into her normally docile tone.  
  
"That stupid little pink thing you were crying into during lunch." The more popular girl was completely disregarding all manners and was so blunt that it shocked Fuu into silence. "Who was talking to you? Or was it a fake?" She smirked.  
  
"I-I... It doesn't concern you!" Fuu said in such a quiet voice, that the other girl could barley hear her.   
  
  
All day Ferio had lye in the grass in one of the gardens surrounding the palace listening in on the remainder of Fuu's afternoon after talking with her. He knew he had a job to do, and that Lafarga and Clef-sama were probably having a fit trying to find him, but right now he was doing something extremely important. He was about to talk to her again, when he heard another voice hostilly address Fuu.   
  
He listened carefully and was nearly blind with anger when he heard the other girl go into a cruel, mocking summary of Fuu-chan's love life.   
  
  
"So, I'll ask again, you little fake girl. What the hell was that?"  
  
Fuu bit her lower lip. "It's none of you're business." She sounded a little more frightened than she would've liked, but she didn't like how unreasonably angry Saku was becoming. The other girl went to open her mouth again, but this time Fuu pre-empted her. "It's not your business!" She yelled, very uncharacteristically. "If you weren't so horribly rude and cruel to me, maybe I would've been a bit more cooperative!"  
  
By now, all of Saku's friends had come to back her up and since they where just outside the school doors, a few bystanders from the student parking lot had come to see what all the yelling was about.   
  
Fuu resolved that no matter what, she would absolutely not fight them physically. She wasn't in Cephiro anymore, she couldn't be a fist-fighting brute against another girl here in Japan. She mentally steeled herself, even as the familiar white sports-car pulled up to the sidewalk. Fuu sighed heavily as Fumeiyo stepped out.  
  
"Saku!" He called with a bit of worry on his face. "What's going on."  
  
"Fume-kun!" She called in an annoying, hi-pitched flirty voice. "This girl is being a bitch!"  
  
Fuu was completely shocked. This girl she didn't even do anything to had the nerve to use such a ... a mean term to describe her.  
  
  
On the other end, Ferio looked at his communicator with confusion. He was too shocked and confused to recall the fact that he could talk to Fuu if he wanted. This girl had just called HIS Fuu some bad name. Bitch, or something like that. He had no idea what it ment, but he did manage to pick up a small gasp that escaped Fuu's mouth, so it must've been bad.   
  
  
Fumeiyo shook his head and strolled up to Fuu. "Hey, it's Hououji! You completely blew me off the other day! I'm gonna hafta agree with Saku-chan on that one." He finished by putting his thumband his pointer finger on her jaw.  
  
The Ex-Magic Knight was suddenly so infuriated, she reeled her hand and slapped him across the face as hard as she possibly could have. Unfortunately for Fumeiyo, Fuu had managed to gain some muscle and technique in Cephiro, so the impact nearly knocked him off his feet.   
  
He stood up straight and wiped away a small trickle of blood that ran out of his mouth. "As much as I'm fighting it, I won't hit you because you're a girl." He snarled.  
  
Hououji Fuu's brows knitted together and she walked away. Saku and her friends still yelling threats and insults after her.   
  
"Fuu-chan?"  
  
She jumped. It was only the communicator, she'd almost forgotten it was there.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why did you wait until now to defend yourself?"  
  
Ferio's face suddenly appeared in her mind's eye. She imagined he was throwing her a lopsided, curious glance, his golden eyes so child-like and full of life. "I didn't need to defend myself."  
  
Fuu heard two other voices on the other end. They were both male, but one was very deep and gruff while the other was very gentle and wise. The loud one was yelling, presumbebly at Ferio, while the other tried to calm him down.   
  
"Fuu-chan, I've gotta go!" He said with a laugh, "I'll call as soon as I'm done, okay?"  
  
She smiled. "Sure. I'll speak with you later."  
  
"Alright, ja ne!"  
  
"Goodbye!" She grinned again as she turned off the communicator.  
  
  
Lafarga nearly dragged the Prince back into the palace as Clef-sama tried valiently to keep up with the Capitain of the Guard's enormous strides.  
  
"Aw, Lafarga!" Ferio complained. "Lemme go!"  
  
"With all due respect, your highness," He started, "You're not a frickin' kid! Start acting like an adult and be responsible to your duties of Prince."  
  
"Lafarga, please," Clef begged. "He's not used to this life yet! Just give him more time." He sighed dejectedly to himself. He really had better things to do than calm the hot-headed Lafarga or dealing with a little boy of a prince.  
  
  



End file.
